


Espresso amo

by Ksiezycowy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksiezycowy/pseuds/Ksiezycowy
Summary: Кофейня действительно была маленькая, всего на шесть столиков, со скудным набором закусок и впечатляющим выбором кофе: от простого эспрессо до карахильо. Интерьер был весьма скромным и лаконичным. Приятные бежевые тона, тёмное старое дерево столов и стоек.





	

**Author's Note:**

> в соавторстве с Шестым  
> бета: Шико
> 
> 1\. "Детектив", пушто стыдно это ставить в жанрах.  
> 2\. Это был драббл на 1,5 тыс.слов, но мы его дописали, но ничего путного так и не вышло XD Итак, это ПВП-без-рейтинга на много тыщ слов, наш новый с Шестым жанр, в котором нет ни смысла, ни сюжета, ни логики.  
> 3\. Писано для феста "Любовные игры в Академии" (http://akacka.diary.ru/), тип любви: мания.  
> 4\. Принимаем только любовь и поглажки. Все остальное можете оставить себе, у нас это и так есть в количестве.

_Цветут цветы  
Ни я, ни ты  
Уже не можем их сорвать,  
Цветут цветы  
Среди зимы,  
Считаю дни —  
Я должен ждать.  
Цветут цветы  
Среди огней,  
Среди чужой большой любви,  
Цветы-глаза,  
Цветы-слова  
С холодным запахом  
Зимы._  
© «Танцы Минус», «Цветы»

  
  
Какаши, при всей своей любви к жизни, обожал трупы. Они молчали, не возражали, не угрожали и не пытались сбежать, как это любили делать живые люди. Живых людей он, конечно, тоже любил, но только если те были законопослушными гражданами, с которыми ему, увы, очень редко приходилось иметь дело.  
— Господи, прекрати на него пялиться так влюблённо, — Генма оторвался от фотосъёмки трупа, в антураже места преступления — старом раздолбанном «Фиате».  
— Завидуешь? — поддел судмедэксперта Какаши, отходя от машины, в которой лежал труп.  
— Боже упаси, — зафыркал в ответ медик. — Застрелен, — Генма не ласково потыкал в маленькое отверстие на боку у жертвы. — Скорее всего, это был девятимиллиметровый, но подробности после осмотра. Если честно…  
— Тебе его не жалко, — понимающе улыбнулся Какаши. Ему жертву тоже, в общем-то, не было жалко. Продолжая чиркать в блокноте, он отходил всё дальше и дальше от места преступления.  
— Хэй, Копи-ниндзя! — громкий окрик заставил Какаши вздрогнуть и тихо чертыхнуться. Голос у Хошигаки был громкий, низкий, а говорил он резко, поэтому всегда казалось, что он будто бы рявкает на всех. — Тут камера.  
— Где? — Какаши развернулся и внимательно уставился на напарника, тот указывал куда-то на угол здания. Приглядевшись, Какаши действительно увидел камеру. Угол её обзора был, конечно, смещён, но, в целом, она должна была зацепить хоть что-то. Камера висела на вывеске какой-то маленькой кофейни, которая даже ещё не начала работать. — Надо будет попросить записи.  
— Если они у них есть, — Забуза подошёл ближе. На его фоне Какаши чувствовал себя нелепо и неловко. Двухметровый Хошигаки возвышался над ним так же, как алабай возвышается над доберманом: неизбежно и властно. — А то у таких часто съёмка идёт в постоянную перезапись. Сам знаешь, дополнительные носители требуют денег, а у них они откуда?  
— Давай будем оптимистами, а?  
— Как скажешь, Хатакэ. Хочешь — будем оптимистами, а хочешь — реалистами… Хэй, кто пустил сюда посторонних?  
К ним действительно шли двое молодых людей. «Это просто заговор какой-то», — с лёгким оттенком возмущения подумал Какаши, разглядывая внезапных посетителей. Один из них был высоким, как Хошигаки, и удивительно рыжим. Судя по цвету бровей и щетины — цвет был родной, хотя, конечно, ожидать можно было всякого. А вот второй был нормального, человеческого роста. Что-то около метра восьмидесяти, и Какаши не чувствовал себя уязвлённым на его фоне.  
— Доброе утро, — рыжий удивительно красноречиво басил, в его голосе слышался акцент, но какой, Хатакэ не мог разобрать.  
— Какое ж оно доброе, когда тут труп? — оскалился в ответ Хошигаки. — Чем обязаны?  
— Я — Рэй ОʼНейр, это — Ирвинг Фишер, — кивнул рыжий на своего спутника. Тот в ответ лишь улыбнулся. — Мы работаем в кофейне по соседству.  
Хатакэ и Хошигаки переглянулись, предвкушая хоть какие-то зацепки, потому что опрос жильцов округи ничего не дал.  
— Камера-то хоть рабочая? — Привычка Кисамэ пялиться на человека немигающим взглядом бесила всех, в том числе и самого Какаши, но Рэй, кажется, совсем не заметил этого тяжёлого и испытывающего взгляда.  
— Да, она, правда, стоит на постоянной перезаписи, но диска хватает на сутки, — голос у Фишера был приятный, накатный, как море. Он очень мягко улыбался. «Кортадо, — почему-то подумал, глядя на Ирвинга, Какаши. — Эспрессо с горячим молоком, не иначе, а ещё можно слегка добавить кайенского перца — и будет самое оно!»  
— Тогда нам нужны материалы с неё.  
— Никаких проблем, — усмехнулся Рэй, пожимая плечами. Была в этом движении какая-то рваная неловкость.  
— Вас подстрелили в плечо? — взгляд Кисамэ, обращённый на напарника, гласил: «Блядь, снова?».  
— Нет, посекло осколками в 1994, в Хитроу, — взгляд Рэя мгновенно стал нечитаемым, мрачным и тяжёлым.  
— Теракт ИРА, — уточнил Ирвинг. — Он не любит об этом вспоминать. Пойдёмте, мы отдадим вам жёсткий диск с записью.  
— Извините… — Какаши смутился и отвёл взгляд от Рэя. Он только сейчас заметил весьма приметные шрамы на его лице. Как он помнил, в 1994 году ИРА расстреляла из гранатомётов здание лондонского аэропорта. Большое количество людей пострадало. — А вы тоже…  
— Я? Нет, — Ирвинг рассмеялся — легко и безмятежно. — В детстве качелью прилетело, — и парень потёр свой шрам на переносице.  
Они проследовали за работниками кофейни. Двери заведения открывал Ирвинг. Какаши заметил на его ключах брелок с дельфинами. Это было… мило.  
  
Кофейня действительно была маленькая, всего на шесть столиков, со скудным набором закусок и впечатляющим выбором кофе: от простого эспрессо до карахильо. Интерьер был весьма скромным и лаконичным. Приятные бежевые тона, тёмное старое дерево столов и стоек.  
— Это старейшая кофейня в квартале, — проговорил Ирвинг, замечая интерес Какаши к заведению. — Она открылась в 1950 году. С тех пор её интерьер не менялся, только обновлялся.  
— Красиво. Мне нравится сдержанная красота этого места.  
— Спасибо, мы передадим хозяину. Будете кофе? — Фишер уже стоял за стойкой. На нём была светлая рубашка, укороченная тёмно-коричневая жилетка, а сразу после неё начинался фирменный фартук, судя по вышитому названию: «Corretto».  
— Подкупаете? — ухмыльнулся Кисамэ.  
— Нет, помогаю ближнему своему, — ответил Ирвинг и снова улыбнулся. Какаши определённо нравилась эта улыбка и две ямочки на щеках молодого человека, что появлялись от неё.  
— Галлон, пожалуйста.  
— О… — Ирвинг выглядел удивлённым. — Вы знаете, что это?  
— Да. Эспрессо и вспененный горячий кофе.  
— Неплохо, — улыбнулся парень, и Какаши снова залип. Было в нём что-то такое восхитительно завораживающее, какая-то потрясающая внутренняя красота. Хотя внешне Ирвинг Фишер был самым обычным: тёмные глаза, тёмные волосы, собранные в хвост, смуглая кожа. Наверняка, они уже тысячу раз пересекались в чёртовом бешенном нью-йоркском метро, но в толпе Ирвинга легко было не заметить.  
— Тёмный галлон, — уточнил Хатакэ, опираясь локтями на барную стойку, потёртую, но всё равно удивительно красивую. А ещё — тёплую.  
— Я смотрю, вы действительно хорошо в этом разбираетесь. Вы точно полицейский?  
— У него отец держит кофейню, — подошёл ближе Кисамэ.  
— А вам что? — Ирвинг чуть повернул голову в его сторону, показывая, что он внимательно его слушает, впрочем, совершенно не отвлекаясь от процесса приготовления кофе.  
— Двойной эспрессо.  
— Классика — тоже хорошо.  
Из подсобки как раз вышел Рэй, в его руках был жёсткий диск. Он внимательно посмотрел на своего коллегу, потом на полицейских, ничего не сказал, но почему-то, словно бы разочарованно, слегка покачал головой.  
— Вот диск, — он аккуратно положил его на стойку. Рэй уже был переодет в униформу, и на нём она смотрелась удивительно вызывающе. — Вы ведь нам его вернёте?  
— Конечно, — поспешил заверить его Какаши, аккуратно принимая из рук Фишера свой стакан с кофе.  
— Как только получим нужные нам данные.  
— Ваш коллега сказал, что ваш отец держит кофейню, — Ирвинг аккуратно поставил перед Хошигаке его эспрессо. — Как она называется?  
— La Terra Santa.  
— О…  
— Ясно… — Какаши не очень понравилась лёгкая обречённость в голосе Рэя.  
— Не подумайте плохого, пожалуйста, — взмахнул руками Ирвинг. — Просто мы по сравнению с кофейней вашего отца… жалкая забегаловка.  
— У отца были деньги, — пожал плечами Какаши, аккуратно пробуя свой галлон. Он был сделан идеально. Крепкая пенка с лёгким карамельным вкусом венчала густой и тёмный эспрессо.  
— Тебя ждёт такая же старость, — расхохотался Кисамэ, практически залпом выпивая свой кофе. Почему-то только такое употребление эспрессо он считал правильным.  
— Уйду в отставку и буду варить кофе… Тоже неплохо, — пробормотал в стаканчик Какаши.  
— Ваш отец тоже был полицейским?  
— Семейная традиция. Если не попал в юристы, то обязательно попадёшь в полицию… Можно крышку?  
— Да, конечно, — Ирвинг аккуратно положил перед Какаши пластиковую крышку на стаканчик. В этот момент их пальцы слегка коснулись друг друга, и Какаши показалось, что его током дёрнуло. — Спасибо за помощь следствию.  
— Не за что, — безмятежно улыбнулся Фишер. — Только диск верните.  
— Обязательно.  
Полицейские покинули заведение, тихо переговариваясь между собой, а работники кофейни ещё какое-то время стояли в тишине.  
— Вот как, значит… — протянул Ирвинг Фишер.  
— И не говори, — подтвердил Рэй ОʼНейр.  
  
Какаши не знал, куда деть стаканчик от кофе. Мусорки всё не попадалось, а привычки мусорить у него не было, вот он и вертел стаканчик в руках. «О…», — Хатакэ замер, его тонкие бледные пальцы сжали стаканчик. На его округлой поверхности чёрным маркером был написан номер телефона и имя: «Ирвинг».  
— Ты чего застыл?  
— Э… Ммм… Номер телефона, — Какаши не придумал ничего лучше, как всучить стаканчик напарнику. Кисамэ внимательно посмотрел на стаканчик, потом перевёл взгляд на Хатакэ, а затем, сволочь такая, расхохотался.  
— Да мальчик к тебе подкатывает… Какой бесстрашный.  
— Да ладно, может…  
— Конечно, значит. Слушай, Копи-ниндзя, просто так номер телефона не дают.  
— Ну… Ну…  
— Хорош. То, что Обито тебе изговнякал всю самооценку — это, конечно, печально. Но это совершенно не повод ставить на себе крест, только потому, что это выродочное чмо…  
— Кисамэ.  
— Понял. Но номер — запиши. Лишним не будет. Это я тебе как друг говорю.  
— Поехали уже, — Какаши фыркнул, отбирая у напарника стаканчик.  
  


***

  
  
_Тонкие пальцы. На мизинце узенькое колечко, скорее всего серебряное.  
Острые скулы. Ухо проколото два раза, но вместо серёжек — две старые английские булавки.  
Острый подбородок. Пухлые губы, у левого глаза родинка.  
Длинные тёмные ресницы, светлые брови вразлёт и ясные миндалевидные глаза.  
— Господин полицейский, ну за что? — тягучий выговор стынет патокой в воздухе, липнет к плечам, рукам. Дурманит, обещает.  
— Фишер, — не первый раз и не последний, это точно, — наркотики…  
— Иисус Сладчайший, господин полицейский, ну, какие наркотики? — полные удивления глаза. Обиженно поджатые губы. Святая невинность, словно бы сошедшая с витражей Собора Святого Креста. — Откуда?  
— …  
— Ой, не смотрите так, я и правда ни при чём, — лукавая улыбка чуть-чуть обнажает слегка выпирающие клычки. — Правда-правда! — А дышать-то труднее, когда поганец успел стянуть изношенные кеды? Тонкая стопа под столом ведёт от голени до самого колена, а с него медленно переползает на бедро, упирается в пах.  
— Найденные…  
— Где?  
— На территории…  
— Так ведь не в моём же кармане, господин полицейский, — давление на пах то слабеет, то становится сильнее. — И даже не в моём доме.  
Тонкие пальцы.  
Острые скулы.  
Запах жжёного сахара в светлых волосах.  
Лукавая улыбка.  
Едкий прищур. Острый язычок облизывает полные губы. Кажется, он проколот два раза.  
— Фишер, убери ногу.  
— Какую ногу?  
— Свою.  
— Вам кажется.  
Зараза._   
  


***

  
  
Какаши не сразу перезвонил Ирвингу. Дело всё сильнее закручивалось, и времени на что-то личное почти не оставалось. Впрочем, номер был благополучно записан в память телефона.  
Диск Кисамэ поехал отвозить в одиночестве, Какаши тогда вызвал к себе начальник, требуя отчёта. Отчёты Какаши не любил, те ему платили взаимностью. Поэтому их обычно писал Хошигаки, вот уж у кого с ними не было никаких проблем. Иногда Какаши ему завидовал.  
  
И всё же свободный вечерок у Какаши выдался, правда, спустя практически целую неделю, и он, сидя на своём потертом диване, медитировал, глядя на телефон. Очень хотелось позвонить, но всё равно было не по себе. Пару раз глубоко вздохнув, он взял телефон с видавшего виды кофейного столика и нажал на контакт: «Ирвинг Фишер». Телефон начал набор номера, а какашино сердце сначало ушло в пятки, а потом застряло где-то в горле.  
— Да? — голос, где-то там далеко, но удивительно рядом, звучал очень сонно и устало. Какаши с опозданием посмотрел на часы: полпервого ночи.  
— Эм… Ирвинг?  
— Да, а кто спрашивает? — ещё слышалось лёгкое возмущение, мол, какая сволочь звонит так поздно.  
— Это Хатакэ…  
— О!.. — на фоне что-то грохнулось. — Я думал, вы не перезвоните уже.  
— Ну… тут… просто…  
— Я понимаю, дело, но … А, не важно. Спасибо, что позвонили.  
— Э… не за что… Я вас разбудил, Ирвинг?  
— И да, и нет, — улыбка Фишера ощущалась даже через телефон. — Я задремал возле телевизора. Так что ничего страшного. Всё равно бы пришлось просыпаться, чтобы отправиться в кровать.  
— Вы не спите так поздно? А как же работа?  
— У меня завтра выходной. А вы почему не спите?  
— Засиделся за материалами дела… вот… — не так, чтобы Какаши врал. Он действительно занимался материалами дела, но с восьми вечера до полпервого ночи просидел, просто глядя на телефон.  
Кисамэ был прав, отношения, да и расставание, с Обито очень плачевно отразились на Какаши. Не сказать, что ему хотелось бы вспоминать этот период своей жизни, но вот уже пару лет как собственные внутренние демоны говорили с ним исключительно голосом Обито. И что характерно, ничего хорошего они не вещали, как и бывший любовник когда-то.  
— И как? Надеюсь, что вы скоро поймаете убийц, хотя…  
— Хотя?  
— Если честно, то так ему и надо. Он весь квартал держал в страхе.  
— О… Так вы его знали?  
— Да, когда детектив Хошигаки приезжал, мы с ним поговорили.  
— Мы?  
— Я и Рэй. Мы соседи по лестничной площадке и коллеги по работе. А до этого учились в одном колледже. Рэй, правда, был старше на два курса, но мы состояли в одних и тех же клубах, так что… Я много говорю, да? — Ирвинг рассмеялся, а Какаши вспомнил, как при этом появляются на щеках две очаровательные ямочки.  
— Всё нормально. А где вы учились?  
— Колледж Святой Анжелы, в Слайго.  
— Ээээм?..  
— Ирландия! — Ирвинг даже смеялся как-то не обидно.  
— О, так вы…  
— Нет, мы родились здесь, в Штатах, но документы в местные колледжи даже не стали подавать. К тому же, это был вполне легальный способ путешествовать без родителей. Ну, вы понимаете, подростковый возраст, всё такое…  
«Понимаю…» — как-то с горечью подумал Какаши. Он не путешествовал даже по штату, в котором родился. Отец был весь в работе, а мать — тяжело больна. Дед, со стороны отца, от них вообще отрёкся, а мамина родня жила через пол-страны. Они, конечно, приезжали, но не часто. Всё своё детство Какаши провёл в маленьком городке, гоняя собак и залезая на деревья с друзьями. А когда окончил школу, оказалось, что присматривать за матерью, которая окончательно сдала, некому. Отец всё так же был в работе, а… в общем, пришлось обходиться местным университетом. Карьера пошла в гору только тогда, когда мать умерла. И, как бы дико это ни звучало, ничего кроме облегчения Какаши тогда не испытал. Он уехал из родного городка, оставляя позади пустой отчий дом, могилу матери и стылую серость глаз отца.  
— А я ничем таким не могу похвастаться, — немного стесняясь, признался Какаши своему собеседнику.  
— Ну, ещё наверстаете, — Ирвинг снова рассмеялся, словно бы он что-то знал. — Какой ваш любимый кофейный напиток?  
— Капучино.  
— Да? — очень убедительно сомневался Фишер. — А мне кажется, что вам как-то больше подходит бичерин.  
От этого слова Какаши вздрогнул. «Бичерин, — тоскливо вспоминал он. — Смесь кофе, горячего шоколада и сливок. Мама мне его часто делала».  
— Да, наверное, вы правы.  
— Я вас расстроил? — искреннее сожаление в голосе Фишера заставило Какаши улыбнуться.  
— Нет, ни капли. Я… в детстве очень любил бичерин.  
— В детстве? Вам в детстве давали кофе? Негуманно, — снова лёгкий смех. — Приходите ко мне как-нибудь, поболтаем.  
— Эм… — замялся Какаши, совершенно не зная, как ответить.  
— На работу. У нас вечером не так много посетителей, так что вы совершенно не помешаете. У меня смены в эти выходные. С меня — кофе, с вас — вкусняшка к нему.  
— Пользуетесь служебным положением?  
— Конечно, — телефонный динамик съедал глубину голоса Ирвинга, но Какаши и так его прекрасно помнил.  
— Хорошо, я загляну, — неожиданно даже для себя согласился он.  
— Значит, буду ждать. Часам к шести приходите, ладно?  
— Хорошо.  
— Буду ждать, — короткие гудки оповестили опешившего мужчину о конце разговора. Какаши устало положил трубку рядом с собой. Этот разговор был очень лёгким и простым, таким, словно бы они были знакомы давным-давно.  
— Словно мне снова двадцать лет, — проговорил в пустоту квартиры Какаши, — и передо мной открыт весь мир.  
Тринадцать лет назад так и было. Двадцатилетний Хатакэ Какаши был напорист, суров и упёрт, а ещё у него были самые лучшие в мире отношения и прекраснейшие псы. Каждый отпуск они с Обито куда-то выбирались: горы, побережье, саванна… Сейчас всё это казалось совершенно чужой жизнью, а тогда — было реальностью. Никто даже не мог представить, что всё закончится настоящим кошмаром. Что бы ни говорили друзья, но Какаши знал — это действительно его вина, ведь это он был за рулём, это была его идея ехать, несмотря ни на что, это ему хотелось. Обито честно предлагал остаться и переждать непогоду, но ему горело, он был уверен в себе, слишком самоуверен, за что и поплатился. Он помнил только скрежет тормозов, какой-то запредельный вой и боль, бесконечную и страшную. Сам он отделался лёгкими шрамами, прошедшими по касательной, относительно лица. Только один осколок пропахал длинную рваную полосу через всю левую половину лица, задевая нервы и мышцы. А вот Обито — досталось. И после этого начался ад. Сначала больничный, потом бытовой. Авария сломила какашиного любовника, подкосила его. До неё он был журнальной моделью, благо, внешность позволяла. Особенно шикарно Обито смотрелся в дорогих костюмах из элитных тканей. Классическая мужественная внешность, лишённая и сотой доли женственности, заставляла агентства натурально за него бодаться. После аварии о карьере можно было забыть. «Отвратительный себялюбивый эгоист, — шептали демоны в ночи голосом Обито. — Это всё ты, всё твоя вина». Хотя расследование показало, что водитель фуры заснул за рулём, под монотонный стук дождевых капель о кабину, и его выкинуло на встречку. «Просто не повезло», — говорили друзья. Но Обито смотрел: «Твоя вина, твой грех. Ты отнял у меня всё». Так они прожили ещё пару лет, а потом… начали умирать псы. Один за другим, словно были прокляты. Лишь на Паккуне Обито, хохоча, пьяный и неадекватный, признался, что всё это его рук дело. «Страдай так же, как и я», — сказал он тогда. В этот момент весь мир для Какаши кончился, просто исчез. И он уехал, оставив всё. Благо, Хошигаки давно уже звал его в Нью-Йорк.  
От прежнего Какаши ничего не осталось. Сожранный собственным чувством вины, он замкнулся в себе, остро переживая ситуацию. С годами боль сгладилась, но до конца никуда не ушла.  
— Бичерин, — Какаши взлохматил пальцами свои жёсткие светлые волосы. — Надо же…  
  


***

  
  
_Острые плечевые косточки заметны даже под толстой кофтой грубой вязки. Она очевидно велика Фишеру, сползая, обнажает одно его плечо. Он этого не замечает, продолжая готовить кофе.  
— Хэй, ковбой, кем бы ты хотел быть? Ну, кроме копа? — Фишер тянет слова, попутно жуя жвачку. Это раздражает. А запах кофе — успокаивает. И вот как с ним?  
— Бариста, — даже нет времени на раздумье, зачем оно? Запах кофе — что дом родной.  
— О, вот оно как. Открыл бы кофейню, раздавал бы жратву и кофеёк, и всё такое, да? — Фишер говорит нарочито просторечно — кофе почти готов. Это видно по улыбке, которая трогает полные губы.  
— Типа того, — ответ должен быть на понятном языке. Совершенно необязательно знать этому преступному элементу в твоей периодической таблице жизни, что всё это из-за него. Из-за его рук, из-за привычки пить кофе и сыпать фактами.  
— Ы… Забавно, — чашка кофе с лёгким стуком ставится на стол, старый и замызганный. У Фишера весь дом такой, и ты здесь — лишний элемент. — А давай, типа, для меня там будет всегда место, а, ковбой? Ну, вдруг случится в жизни чудо, и я перестану быть преступной мерзостью, м? Вечный столик и всё такое, всегда свободный для меня прекрасного и восхитительного.  
— Прекрасного и восхитительного? — ровно как надо: перец и корица. Чёртов Фишер… Или правильнее — Нагиса? Чёрт его знает, он с одинаковой охотой отзывается что на одно имя, что на другое.  
— Хэй, ты сам так сказал сегодня ночью, когда загонял мне свой хер по самые гланды. Кажется, там что-то ещё было про невозможность и… ты укусил меня за лодыжку. Она теперь болит, — в тёмных глазах плещется веселье.  
— Не помню.  
— Хэй… Хэй, ковбой, — Фишер жмётся всем своим остро-тощим телом, мешает пить кофе, словно не человек, а кот какой-то, — ты разбиваешь мне сердце.  
— А оно у тебя есть?  
— Да, вот, — тонкие длинные пальцы хватают за руку и прижимают ладонь к груди. Чужое сердце частит и бьётся неровно.  
— У тебя аритмия?  
— Ну, разве что только от тебя, ковбой, — Фишер льнёт, жмётся, лижет щёку, лезет руками под рубашку.  
— Ирвинг, мне надо уже идти… Ирвинг… Ирвинг._  
  
Встреча в кофейне прошла легко, хотя Какаши казалось, что он готов провалиться под землю. От былой уверенности в себе остались лишь лохмотья, впрочем, теплота Фишера смягчила все острые углы. Лишь Рэй смотрел на них так, словно слегка не одобряет всё это, но напрямую своего неудовольствия не выражал.  
Дело, которое их познакомило, шло ни шатко, ни валко. Записи с камер кофейни показали, что машина с трупом подъехала около часа ночи, но кто из неё вышел не было видно — не хватило угла обзора. По трупу тоже не было никакой определённости, кроме оружия убийства. Им действительно оказался девятимиллиметровый «Глок».  
— Совершенно не представляю, что делать, — признался на пятую встречу Ирвингу Какаши. Это была их первая встреча на территории полицейского, и Фишер изрядно нервничал. Впрочем, он освоился очень быстро и теперь уверенно шуршал в районе кухни пакетами. — Совершенно никаких зацепок.  
— Ну и отложите тогда это дело! — По-хорошему, нельзя было обсуждать всё это с посторонними людьми, но Какаши уже не мог. Мозг постоянно думал о нераскрытом деле и должен был как-то выгружаться.  
— Так нельзя. Убитый, конечно, был скотиной, но это не повод… — Какаши тяжко вздохнул и внимательно посмотрел на Ирвинга. — Ты что делаешь?  
— Сырные тосты. Ты ведь купил вино. Поэтому с ним будут сырные тосты!  
— Что-то в этом есть.  
— Конечно, — Какаши не видел, но точно знал, что Фишер улыбается.  
На вечер было запланировано кино, а что будет потом… Какаши не знал. Ему вообще плохо верилось, что Ирвингу (который оказался младше почти на семь лет) действительно что-то от него надо. Всё это было бы лишь забавным приятельством, если бы не одно «но» — иногда взгляд Фишера темнел, становился острым, пряным и заставлял Хатакэ изрядно понервничать.  
— Что за кино?  
— Фантастика.  
— О, я люблю фантастику.  
— Например? — тонко улыбнулся Какаши.  
— Например, «Космическая одиссея: 2001».  
— Стэнли Кубрик.  
— Он самый, да и роман Артура Кларка весьма недурён, понимаешь, да? — Ирвинг жадно грыз сырные тосты.  
— Понимаю. Ну, будем смотреть?  
— Запускай.  
«Горизонт событий» оказался достаточно скучным и посредственным фильмом-пугалкой в космическом антураже. Честно говоря, Какаши выбрал его только потому, что там играли Сэм Нилл и Джейсон Айзекс, два актера, которые ему очень нравились.  
Комната уже давно погрузилась во мрак, голова Ирвинга то и дело прижималась к плечу Какаши.  
— Засыпаешь?  
— Угу.  
— Ну, вот…  
— Не могу я такое смотреть, — честно признался Ирвинг, зевая. — Сразу в сон начинает клонить, хотя Айзекс тут хорош, даже не буду спорить. Но сюжет настолько предсказуем, что смотреть очень тяжело. Я всё же люблю, когда меня удивляют.  
— И чем же?  
— Ну… — Ирвинг внимательно посмотрел на Какаши, а потом легонько поцеловал его в самый уголок губ. — Так?  
— Интересный поворот.  
— Люблю интересные сюжетные решения… Против?  
— Нет.  
— Вот и славно! — Ирвинг потянулся всем телом, словно кот. Медленно повёл плечами, размял шею. — Надеюсь, что у тебя удобные подушки.  
— У меня и матрас, в общем-то, тоже ничего.  
— Вот и проверим.  
«Быстро же ты оправился, — ощерился внутренний Обито, заставляя Какаши вздрогнуть от собственных мыслей. — Впрочем, ты всегда был таким, всё на тебе как на собаке заживало».  
— Какаши? — Ирвинг стоял у самого входа в спальню, маленькую и тёмную.  
— Я…  
— Всё будет хорошо! — Ласковый бархатный голос заставил внутренних демонов заткнуться. А плавный жест рукой: «Иди сюда» и вовсе гипнотизировал.  
Они немного нелепо столкнулись в темноте носами и тут же оба захихикали. Было в этом что-то такое удивительно подростковое. Первый поцелуй вышел очень мягким, ненавязчивым.  
— Ты боишься?  
— Нет, — мотнул головой Какаши. — Не боюсь, я…  
— Остальное не важно, — пальцы Ирвинга легли на его губы, призывая к молчанию. Чужая кожа пахла кофе и сахаром и чуть-чуть пылью. Этот запах очень нравился Какаши, он был такой уютный, такой… убаюкивающий. — Ты справишься, — указательный палец проследил линию губ, скользя ниже.  
Какаши ничего не ответил, просто прижался своим лбом к чужому. Он отвык от столь близкого контакта с людьми. В некотором роде, всё действительно было как в первый раз.  
  
Утро для Какаши началось с телефонного звонка. Часы на прикроватной тумбочке показывали пол-пятого утра. А дисплей старенького Самсунга высвечивал контакт: «Психомедик».  
— Твою мать, блядь, Генма, пол-пятого утра…  
— Собрался и живо приехал, — иногда Ширануи мог и не быть ублюдочной скотиной, которой он чаще всего был.  
— Куда? Ты …  
— В морг. У нас тут новости по трупу! — Сон с Какаши как рукой сняло.  
— Серьёзно?  
— Да, поэтому собрался и приехал. И кофе мне прихвати.  
— Но у меня…  
— У тебя теперь есть ручной бариста. Не будь сукой, Хатакэ, делись счастьем с ближним своим. Тебе на том свете зачтётся. И помни, я жду.  
— Я понял-понял… — Рядом сонно завозился Ирвинг. — Скоро буду.  
— Время пошло.  
Какаши тяжело вздохнул и помассировал пальцами переносицу. С Генмой так бывало часто: он любил работать ночью, в тишине, полностью уходя в любимое дело. И тогда он совершал действительно великие открытия.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Типа того. На работу.  
— А… Оставь мне ключи. Я буду уходить, кину их в почтовый ящик. Тебе… кофе сварить?  
— Нет, спасибо, — Какаши был совершенно уверен, что Генма вполне себе перетопчется быстрорастворимой фигнёй из автомата. — Хорошей смены.  
— И тебе, — сонно буркнул Фишер и тут уже упал обратно в подушки. — Удобно тут у тебя.  
Какаши чуть было не ляпнул: «Так оставайся», но вовремя сдержался. Это было бы совершенно не к месту.  
  
Генма встретил его тяжёлым взглядом.  
— Где, блядь, мой кофе?  
— Вот, — Какаши аккуратно поставил перед судмедэкспертом стаканчик из «Старбакса».  
— Не понял, а как же ручной бариста?  
— Спит, — лаконично ответил Какаши. — В чём дело?  
— В общем, наш труп — это вовсе и не Дэн Нацуки.  
— Всмысле?  
— Без смысла. То есть по документам в момент смерти он действительно был Дэном Нацуки, — Генма крутанулся на стуле, подтягивая к себе клавиатуру. — Но меня очень сложно обмануть. Можно, но потом будешь очень долго страдать и мучиться. У нашего трупа на спине, в районе поясницы, была сведённая татуировка. Я сначала решил, что это просто шрамы. Сам знаешь, жизнь преступника штука опасная. Но меня смутили ровные края этих шрамов, словно их прижигали… В какой-то мере их действительно прижигали, но только лазером.  
— И?  
— Мне удалось восстановить контуры. Три буквы — УБС, — Генма вывел на монитор изображение восстановленных контуров татуировки.  
— И?  
— Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но чувак с точно таким же лицом и татуировкой по базам данных числится погибшим. Вот, пожалуйста, тут он, правда, моложе. — На фотографии из архива был молодой человек, с собранными в хвост светлыми волосами. — Умино Дэйдара. Погиб почти двадцать лет назад во время перестрелки, тогда брали какой-то очередной притон. В твоём, кстати, родном городе. И вот, блин, как интересно! В то же время появился, если верить отчёту Тензо, Дэн. При этом, он не числится проходящим по программе защиты свидетелей. Так что…  
— УБС.  
— Аббревиатура, скорее всего. Но вообще, почему бы тебе не поинтересоваться у отца? Это как раз его период работы.  
— У нас не те отношения, чтобы я хоть что-то спрашивал…  
— Ну, тогда зайди с другого бока. Нара и Яманака были его коллегами, к тебе они относятся очень тепло. Можешь их поспрашивать. Не все же им просто так проедать брешь в бюджете заведения твоего отца.  
— Я подумаю… Спасибо, Генма.  
— Не за что. Жаль, что я так долго тупил. Но тут то одно, то другое. Гора трупов просто, такое ощущение, что у нас начался очередной передел сфер влияния. Преступники дохнут, как крысы.  
Идти к отцу Какаши не хотелось категорически. У них были совершенно ровные, «никакие» отношения. Никто ни к кому не лез, и это было замечательно. Другое дело, что бывшие коллеги отца действительно могли помочь. Нара читал лекции по праву в местном университете, а Яманака теперь работал в частном порядке. Встретиться с ними было лучшим вариантом.  
  
«La Terra Santa» была очень популярной в своём районе кофейней. Какаши не мог понять, почему отец выбрал именно этот путь после того, как ушёл из полиции, но не осуждал. К тому же, ему самому нравился кофе и всё, что было связано с ним. Возможно, когда-нибудь он тоже откроет свою маленькую кофейню.  
Нара и Яманака всегда сидели возле окна. Сегодня они играли в длинные нарды, что-то обсуждая между собой.  
— О, смотри, кто пришёл, — не отвлекаясь от доски, проговорил Нара.  
— Мелкий Хатакэ, — ответил Яманака. Партия была очень напряжённой, разрыв — минимальным. Какаши не стал сразу лезть со своим делом, а просто присел на диванчик рядом с Нарой.  
— Мелкий Хатакэ, я по лицу твоему вижу, что тебе что-то надо.  
— Вы даже на меня не посмотрели.  
— Вы с отцом совершенно одинаковые, — резюмировал Яманака. — Даже смотреть не обязательно.  
— У нас тут труп…  
— Удивил, — пробормотал Нара, морщась и просчитывая ходы. Яманака лишь хитро улыбался, глядя на беспомощность друга. — Иноичи, не вижу смысла продолжать. Ты выиграл.  
— Сдаёшься досрочно?  
— Да.  
— Слабак.  
— Я — клёвый, — пожал плечами Нара. — Так что за труп?  
— Умино Дэйдара.  
За столиком повисла тишина.  
— Ты уверен?  
— До убийства он был, правда, Дэном Нацуки, но Генма сказал…  
— А, этот, что ли?.. — Иноичи руками ТАК изобразил Генму, что Какаши тихо рассмеялся.  
— Этот, этот. Так вот, Генма сказал, что он числится погибшим. И татуировку свёл…  
— Ещё бы он её не свёл.  
— Фишер бы его повесил.  
— Фишер?  
— Умино «Фишер» Нагиса, а Дэйдара, видимо, свёл клановую татуировку.  
— Клановую?  
— Нагиса позиционировал всё как клан — типа, семью. Он немного двинутым был на этой теме. Поэтому все члены банды набивали себе, в разных местах, название «семьи».  
— УБС?  
— Умино: братья и сёстры. Кровной роднёй там, правда, является только основной костяк банды, все остальные — кровники, но… Всё сложно, — Нара неопределённо повёл рукой. — Это вообще-то дело твоего отца. Он с ними намучался по самое «не хочу».  
— С привычкой Умино не представляться собственным именем…  
— То есть?  
— У него были поддельные документы на имя Ирвинга Фишера. Мы даже не сразу разобрали, что подделка. Настолько качественные они были. И только спустя очень долгое время поняли, что это, в общем-то, сам лидер УБС, Умино Нагиса.  
— Фишер?  
— Прозвище. Он мог очень долго выжидать, прежде чем нанести удар по противнику, как самый настоящий рыбак. Причём наносил его так, что противник мог и не понять, что это УБС его потрепали.  
— Он сейчас?..  
— В Марионе, его туда перевели из Аттики, ему по совокупности преступлений дали почти сто лет, — продолжал Нара. — Но вообще тебе лучше у отца спросить. Он… знал многих членов УБС лично, потому что вёл их. А Дэйдара их сдал, многие тогда получили приличные сроки. Если его убили, то, скорее всего, это были Умино. Они такого не прощают.  
— Только как нашли? — вопросительно посмотрел на друга Яманака. — Вероятно, Дэйдара во что-то влез.  
— А жаль, мог бы жить спокойно.  
— Искусство — это взрыв, — расхохотался Иноичи.  
— Превосходное искусство — это красота одного мимолётного момента взрыва, — голос отца прозвучал внезапно, заставив Какаши вздрогнуть.  
— Подкрадываешься вечно, — Нара махнул рукой на старшего Хатакэ.  
— Что это вы вспомнили о Дэйдаре? — Хатакэ Сакумо был высоким мужчиной, с плохо определяемым на первый взгляд возрастом. Если бы Какаши не знал, что отцу вот-вот исполнится пятьдесят шесть лет, он бы максимум дал ему лет сорок, не больше. Лицо Сакумо всегда оставалось спокойным, чуть отрешённым, словно бы его не касалось ничто мирское.  
— Нашли его труп, — спокойно ответил отцу Какаши, старательно не глядя на него.  
— О…  
— Слушай, у тебя ведь осталось ещё хоть что-то…  
— Да, сейчас принесу, — отец отошёл, и Какаши смог наконец-то выдохнуть.  
— У вас всё ещё… никак? — осторожно начал Нара.  
— У нас всегда — никак, — ровно ответил Какаши. Он не был зол или обижен на отца, хотя, конечно, подростком испытывал такие чувства. Спокойное, подчас равнодушное отношение родителя к нему сейчас уже не вызывало ничего.  
— Он тебя любит, но с ним всегда сложно.  
— Вы его оправдываете?  
— Нет, — отрицательно помотал головой Нара, — не оправдываю, просто говорю тебе как есть. Твоя мать тоже, как ей казалось…  
— Вот, — на стол перед Какаши легла старая, потрёпанная фотография, а сам Сакумо сел рядом с Иноичи.  
— Это?  
— Слева направо: Рю Умино, Кен Умино, Рей Умино, — отцовский палец замер рядом со светловолосым молодым человеком, — Нагиса Умино, рядом с ним Дэйдара, он тогда входил в «семейный круг».  
— Семейный круг?  
— Ммм… Совет при Нагисе, так или иначе, они всё решали вместе. Рю заведовал силовиками, Кен — финансами, Рей занимался вербовкой, а Дэйдара продавал и покупал информацию.  
— А сам Нагиса?  
— Придумывал гениальные планы по изъятию денег у простого люда, — едва заметно улыбнулся Сакумо.  
— Впрочем, грабежи — это не про УБС.  
— Ага, — закивал головой Иноичи. — Проституция, наркотики, торговля людьми, спекуляции донорскими органами на чёрном рынке — это были основные источники их дохода.  
— И как вы думаете, кто его?  
— Дэйдара клялся и божился, что больше никогда ничем таким не займётся, — задумчиво начал Сакумо. — Если бы начал, Нагиса достал бы его где угодно.  
— Он же сидит…  
— Ему это не помеха, — покачал головой отец.  
— Совсем не проблема. К тому же, большие сроки получили он и Рю. На Рю тогда висела гора трупов, он бы никак не смог от неё отмазаться. Все остальные давно уже вышли, — Иноичи задумчиво смотрел на раскрытую доску с нардами. — Молодняк у УБС всегда был крепкий, они держались друг друга.  
Какаши внимательно разглядывал фотографию. Умино Нагиса был пшеничным блондином с тёмными глазами. С родинкой возле левого глаза. На фото он улыбался как-то очень мягко и открыто. Невозможно было представить, что обладатель такой ласковой улыбки мог быть настолько закоренелым преступником.  
— Остальные — кровники?  
— Нет, родные, — Нара с какой-то непонятной ностальгией посмотрел на фото. — Рю, Кен, Рей и Нагиса — родные братья.  
— Он… крашеный?  
— Нет, натуральный блондин. Говорили, что их прабабка была русской и Нагиса в неё пошёл. Ну, наверное, что-то в этом есть: беспокойство и размах деятельности характерный для русских, — усмехнулся Иноичи. — Их всего восемь было, братьев и сестёр Умино. Самые старшие — Кен и Рю, потом шли Рей, Нагиса и, кажется, у них была сестра, Изуми.  
— Кажется?  
— Я её ни разу не видел.  
— Я видел, — подал голос отец.  
— Откуда? — заинтересованно уставился на друга Нара. — С оперативной слежки?  
— Угу. Она, в основном, занималась внутренней организацией борделей и вербовкой туда девочек.  
— Или мальчиков.  
— Полный спектр услуг, — хмыкнул Сакумо. — И ещё трое младших было: Хо, Ка и Ко. Им на момент ареста старших было лет по пятнадцать.  
— И что с ними стало?  
— Отправили в приютскую систему, насколько я знаю. Другое дело, что они скорее всего сбежали и вернулись к остаткам УБС. Вряд ли из них вышли бы законопослушные граждане, — пожал плечами отец. — Как убили Дэйдару?  
— Застрелили. Пуля прошла сквозь печень, он умер от кровопотери.  
Старшие переглянулись.  
— Ну, это личный привет от Нагисы. Копайте на Дэйдару, он, видимо, чем-то занялся, что привлекло внимание Умино. Вот и всё. Но… — Нара вздохнул, — Нагиса и так сидит, даже если ему ещё накинут срок — для него это не будет иметь никакого смысла.  
— То есть это кто-то…  
— … из семьи, — закончил за сына Сакумо. — Знаешь, как подпись. Выстрел в печень — это фирменный знак Умино, а не их банды.  
— Ну, не знаю, Нагисе нравилось травить людей.  
— Угу, а ещё ему нравились мятное мороженое и молочный шоколад. И собак он любил.  
— Больше, чем людей, — снова улыбнулся Сакумо.  
За столиком снова повисло молчание. Какаши окинул взглядом зал. Несмотря на почти полную занятость, один столик всегда был свободен. Возле огромного панорамного окна. С табличкой: «Зарезервировано».  
— Как ни приду, — начал говорить Какаши, — этот столик всегда зарезервирован. Почему?  
— Так надо, — сухо ответил отец, вставая из-за стола. — Ладно, мне пора работать. Был рад повидаться с тобой, сын.  
  


***

  
  
_Стекло — плотное, пуленепробиваемое. Чистое до такой степени, что хочется его испачкать.  
— Ой, Иисус Сладчайший, господин детектив, — трубка телефона искажает голос, делая его невыразительным, блёклым, серым, — вам не стрёмно сюда ходить?  
— Нет.  
— Расстроились из-за маленького спектакля?  
— Нет.  
— Я же вижу, — тяжёлый вздох, вся наигранность слетает с тонкого лица. Фише… Умино Нагиса коротко острижен, из-за чего кажется совсем подростком. Тонкая шея, острые локти. — Расстроен.  
— Я увольняюсь.  
— О! Хэй, ковбой, это не повод. Один маленький я — это совершенно не повод. Ты отличный коп… мммм… да, сомнительный комплимент из моих уст, но всё же да, ты отличный коп. Должны же быть в этом мире отличные копы!  
Повод. Очень даже повод. Жизнь — странная штука. Иногда живёшь себе и горя не знаешь, тебе кажется, что есть у тебя всё… Чего ещё желать от жизни? Но мир напоминает тебе о том, что твой достаток, твоё спокойствие — преходящи.  
Не рассказывать же о том, как разбилось сердце? Ванильная чушь для девочек старше тринадцати, но младше шестнадцати. Но тебе уже тридцать, и твоё сердце разбито. И не потому, что ты не знал, кто такой Умино Нагиса. Ты прекрасно знал, когда позволял всё то, что произошло. Нет, твоё сердце разбито потому, что Умино Нагиса — это всё, что тебе хочется от этого мира.  
Необразованный маленький ублюдок с манией преследования и постоянным недотрахом, некогда проданный в бордель в качестве уплаты долгов семьи. Его никто не спрашивал, никто не спрашивал его родителей, просто однажды ночью — забрали. Нагиса рассказывал, что слышал крики матери, звуки выстрелов, а потом узнал, что такое ад на земле. Тебе вовсе не хотелось знать о том, как насиловали двенадцатилетнего мальчишку, как пытались его сломать, как пытали, били, но на Умино после секса нападало желание поболтать, и он, уютно свернувшись у тебя под боком, рассказывал тебе свою незамысловатую жизнь. Нагиса выжил, но тебе кажется, что именно тогда он поехал крышей. Сложно, наверное, было бы не двинуться в таких условиях. Он сбежал из борделя спустя четыре года, зарезав очередного клиента. Всё, что Умино нашёл дома — смерть и нищету. Родители умерли, младшие братья голодали. Можно было, конечно, возразить, что был шанс начать нормальную жизнь, но…  
— Повод, — вот и всё, что ты отвечаешь. На Нагису и больно, и сладко смотреть одновременно, у него выражение лица ребёнка, который встретил Санта-Клауса на яву. Ну вот, ты видишь… То, что ты не смог выдавить из себя целый год, вылезло как-то самостоятельно.  
— О… правда? Хэй, но я же…  
— Просто заткнись.  
— Да, дорогой. — Лёгкий румянец ложится на нагисины щёки, а губы трогает улыбка — такая нежная, такая горькая, что тебе становится тошно.  
— Не ёрничай.  
— Как скажешь! — «Все чудеса мира сейчас в моих руках», — слышишь ты в этом тоне. Ты правда его любишь. Такая вот загадка мироздания. Не тонкую жену, подарившую сына, а маленького больного ублюдка, который под настроение, просто так, мог прострелить ногу случайному бездомному. Этот выродок в твоих руках становился шёлковым, послушным, ласковым, льнул всем телом, преданно заглядывал в глаза.  
— La Terra Santa. Тринадцатый столик, — ты кладёшь трубку и долго смотришь сквозь стекло. Если бы ты мог, ты бы его убил. Если бы ты мог, ты бы его спрятал, держал бы взаперти, в подвале, на цепи. Если бы ты мог, ты бы любил его до самой его смерти. Но ты — хороший коп, отличный коп. Ты любишь свою работу и веришь в справедливость. А это значит, что Умино Нагиса должен быть наказан, как бы тебе ни хотелось другого._   
  


***

  
  
С подсказками от старшего поколения дело пошло шустрее. Выяснилось, что Дэйдара пару лет назад снова встал на тернистый криминальный путь, где, видимо, пересёкся с кем-то из представителей УБС, потому как торговля наркотиками сейчас составляла львиную долю оборота банды.  
— Какаши? — привычка Хошигаки подкрадываться периодически напрягала всех.  
— Что? — Какаши недовольно вынырнул из документов, внимательно глядя на друга.  
— В общем, если верить опросу местных мелких торговцев наркотиками, в город приехал племянник Умино и сейчас активно перетрясает старые точки, попутно захватывая новые. Все следы радиально расходятся от того места, где был найден труп. Может… кхм… поговоришь с Ирвингом? На сотрудников кофеен практически не обращают внимание, а они очень многое слышат. Может, он что-то знает? Или до него долетали какие-нибудь слухи.  
Ирвинг. Это имя заставляло Какаши улыбаться. Для него такая теплота была непривычной, а абсолютная поддержка — изумляла.  
— Хорошо.  
— Ой, и не лыбься так, на, — Кисамэ положил рядом с клавиатурой Какаши лимон, — съешь, а то иногда смотреть противно.  
— Иди ты… — отмахнулся от друга Какаши и снова уткнулся в документы. Чуть погодя он написал Фишеру, что хотел бы сегодня вечером зайти в кофейню, на что тот ответил горячим согласием.  
  
Заведение встретило удивительной тишиной, хотя обычно вечером тут была целая толпа. Сейчас же кофейня казалась покинутой.  
— Ирвинг? — позвал Какаши, не зная, куда себя деть. Заходить в подсобку он считал неприличным, хотя в их отношениях уже было всякое.  
— Очень жаль, — это было последнее, что услышал Хатакэ, прежде чем мир для него исчез.  
  
Голова нещадно болела, а перед глазами всё расплывалось.  
— Извини, пожалуйста, — тёплые ладони касаются какашиного лица. Чуткие пальцы прослеживают линию шрама. — Райдо немного перестарался.  
Сознание прояснялось очень медленно, но, впрочем, первым, что Какаши увидел, было лицо Ирвинга — обеспокоенное и, одновременно, расстроенное.  
— У тебя голова разбита. Я же просил… — куда-то за своё плечо недовольно зашипел Фишер.  
— Что ему будет… — Какаши всё же смог узнать голос Рэя.  
— Райдо!  
— Райдо?..  
Какаши попробовал пошевелиться, но у него ничего не вышло, руки были чем-то стянуты за спиной.  
— Ирвинг?..  
— Ох, это… — Фишер немного печально улыбнулся, убирая руки от чужого лица. — Давай знакомиться, милый. Меня зовут Умино Ирука. За моей спиной маячит Умино Райдо, и, как ты, наверное, уже догадался, я и есть тот самый племянник Умино Нагисы.  
— Слишком много упоминаний фамилии, — флегматично заметил Рэй, подходя ближе.  
— Ну и ладно, — отмахнулся Ирви… Ирука. — Дэйдару убил я. Чистосердечно тебе в этом признаюсь, милый. Задержать меня не получится. Это печалька.  
Какаши молчал и ничего не говорил. Он вообще плохо воспринимал реальность. От удара по голове всё ещё мутило, но больше было плохо от всего того, что на него сейчас щедро вываливал чужой и совершенно незнакомый человек.  
— Он расстроен, — вполне логично заметил Райдо. — Поехали уже.  
— Я бы тоже был расстроен, — ответил Ирука, легонько касаясь рукой какашиных волос. — Проблема в том, что он мне нравится.  
— Нравится?  
— Угу.  
— Ирука.  
— Что?  
— Нравится?..  
— Ладно, безбожно вру. Я самую чуточку в него влюблён.  
— Чуточку? Из-за него мы тут застряли на херову кучу времени. Дядя Рей нам башку оторвёт.  
— Не оторвёт, потому что он знает, когда любовь, а когда так, баловство на сеновале.  
Райдо ничего не ответил, только закатил глаза.  
— Польстило? — наконец-то выдавил из себя Какаши, сам не понимая, что хотел этим сказать.  
— Пффф… — зафыркал Умино. — Знаешь, я вот что тебе скажу. Пару дней назад, когда я признался тебе в любви, я не врал. Можешь верить мне, можешь не верить, но я тебя люблю. Просто, вот тут извини, я — преступник. Становиться законопослушным элементом я не собираюсь, мне нравится то, чем я занимаюсь.  
— А мне нравится то, чем занимаюсь я.  
— Вот и отлично. Именно за это я тебя люблю. Ну, и за многое другое, милый, — улыбка Ируки снова стала мягкой и тёплой, какой она была обычно. — Ты реально классный мужик. Умный, необычный… Самый-самый… — на это месте Райдо хмыкнул. — Рыжим, — вызверился мгновенно Умино, — право слова не давали!  
— Больно надо. Я пойду готовить машину, а ты — заканчивай, — с этими словами Райдо куда-то ушёл.  
— Так, ну так что там было?..  
— Я — клёвый… — зачем-то напомнил Какаши. Он не чувствовал ничего: ни разочарования, ни боли.  
— Вот, да, ты — клёвый. Прости, что всё так… мммм… я планировал несколько иначе, ну да ладно. Просто дело у вас уже шло к концу, какой-нибудь долбоёб вполне мог дать на меня ориентировку. А ты умный, сразу бы сложил одного шрамастого парня с другим, — Ирука провёл пальцем по собственной переносице.  
— Сложил бы.  
— Не страдай, милый. Я же не зверьё какое-то, блин…  
— Заканчивай.  
— Обиделся?  
— Если я скажу «Да», ты уже отвалишь?  
— Прости, пожалуйста, — Ирука прижался своим лбом к какашиному. — Но жизнь — странная штука. Я никогда не верил в любовь с первого взгляда. Пока не увидел тебя. Ты был такой… милый. Так клёво смотрелся рядом с трупом. Затмил всё солнце… Ааааа! Блядь, никогда не умел говорить об этой херне. — Ирука легонько поцеловал Какаши в кончик носа.  
В тёмно-карих глазах Какаши увидел сизую тоску. «Не врет», — и от этого только больнее. Если бы Умино просто играл, было бы не так обидно. Такие раны можно зализать, рано или поздно — заживёт. Но эта тоска — как удар под дых, потому что всё оставалось правдой. И рваное признание хмурым утром на кухне, и сладкие поцелуи в полутьме спальни, и чёртово ощущение единения до, во время и после секса. Всё это было чёртовой правдой. Только с оговорками.  
— Ирвинг Фишер?  
— Семейный мем, — усмехнулся Ирука. — На самом деле, старинный приятель моего деда. Тот ещё старый хер. Дядя был его любимцем. В общем, как бы не даём старому поганцу исчезнуть. Ну, типа, благодарность и всё такое.  
— Что с руками?  
— Пластиковые наручники. Я позвонил Хошигаки, он тебя заберёт. Обсудите всё произошедшее.  
— Я найду тебя.  
— Обязательно, я, собственно, на это и рассчитываю. Ну, на то, что ты меня найдёшь.  
— Ты сядешь.  
— И это я тоже знаю. Но дядя всегда говорил: «Любишь кувыркаться с копом, люби и саночки возить». Я готов нести ответственность за свои чувства.  
— Я люблю тебя.  
— Ёбанный ты ж в рот, — Ирука прижался к нему в яростном поцелуе, больше похожем на попытку сожрать. По-хорошему, понимал Какаши, надо было тогда хоть что-то сказать, а не пожать плечами, как бы говоря, ну, отлично, да, я услышал твоё признание.  
Этот поцелуй был всем. Он значил больше, чем секс, больше, чем любые слова. Ирука с трудом оторвался от Какаши.  
— Это было нечестно. И… не скучай тут, милый. Обратись к врачу. Райдо и правда слегка перестарался.  
— Ирука… Про Хитроу… — эта фраза застала Умино уже в дверях. Тот двигался очень быстро, но всё так же плавно.  
— Это правда. Он действительно попал под обстрел. И про колледж — тоже правда. Но больше в том разрезе, что мы смотались, скрываясь от преследования. Сам понимаешь… В общем, почитай про меня. Я должен быть в общих базах.  
— Обязательно. И… удачи?  
— Забавный. Удачи. И тебе удачи. С нетерпением буду ждать встречи, милый.  
  


***

  
  
_Солнце заливает своим светом маленькую кухоньку. Какаши с интересом разглядывает небогатый интерьер. Вот у него дома — гранитная столешница. Маме она очень нравится.  
— Иисус Сладчайший, какая прелесть. Ковбой, ты где достал этот комок милоты? — хозяин кухни сидит напротив Какаши и внимательно его разглядывает.  
— Это мой сын, Фишер.  
— Ммм… Нагиса.  
— Фишер.  
— Нагиса.  
— Фишер.  
— Наги-тян?  
— Фишер.  
— Твой отец — бука, — доверительно сообщает незнакомец Какаши. — Ну, давай знакомиться, я — Нагиса.  
— Какаши…  
— Боже, какая стеснительная прелесть. Хочешь вкусняшку?  
— Да! — мальчик улыбается, вызывая ответную улыбку у Нагисы.  
— Ну, хорошо…  
По кухоньке расползается какой-то совершенно невероятный аромат — смесь кофейной горечи и сладости шоколада. Отец ничего не говорит, а просто смотрит, как Нагиса готовит.  
— Ну, вот, угощайся, — через несколько минут перед Какаши ставится кружка. Она вся в трещинах, а ручка, кажется, вот-вот отвалится.  
— Кофе — ребёнку?  
— Это бичерин. Кофе, шоколад и вспененное горячее молоко. Так что это скорее кофейный напиток, нежели кофе.  
— Ненормальный, — качает головой отец, а Какаши аккуратно пробует предложенный напиток. Вкус действительно оказывается приятным, а пенка — такой нежной, что мальчик жмурится от удовольствия.  
— Ему нравится! — Нагиса улыбается и легонько касается своей рукой лежащей на столе ладони какашиного отца. Сакумо ничего не говорит, выражение его лица нечитаемо. — Кстати, и долго ты будешь тормозить дело?  
— Какое дело?  
— Ну, брось, ковбой, мы прекрасно знаем, о чём идёт речь.  
— Столько, сколько нужно.  
— Мммм… Оказывается, моя задница…  
— Заткнись.  
Солнце заливает своим светом маленькую кухню. Сакумо чуть сжимает холодные пальцы Нагисы своими._   



End file.
